


turn me on with your electric feel.

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Female Bilbo, OT3, One Night Stands, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, this was the first one-night stand they had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on with your electric feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Next chapter of ''These Here Are My Desires" is taking a bit longer than I'd hoped. So, to tide you over here in a little fic that I've been toying around with for awhile. 
> 
> P.S. This is totally not based off of my own experiences (hee hee hee haw haw).
> 
> And, as always, I adore your candor and comments.

To be fair, this was the first one-night stand they had ever had. 

It wasn't as if they were strangers either, the three of them had grown up in the same small town, attended the same small college quite a ways from home, and had preferred the friendship of their small company for as long as they could remember. Those factors, their deep friendship, and the bottle of red wine from their respective godfather (a graduation gift, if you will), was what led to the three best friends being in this situation. One might argue that attraction had quite a lot to do with it as well, and, one would not be wrong . . . 

**LAST NIGHT, THORIN DURINSON'S APARTMENT, 12:00 A.M.**

_All along the eastern shore_

_Put your circuits in the sea_

_This is what the world is for_

_Making electricity_

The sultry, psychedelic sound of MGMT flooded Thorin's apartment, and it made Blue's head spin. She was not drunk, nor was Dwalin, or Thorin. They had each has a sip of their godfather's graduation wine, finding it too strong and sour, still, it was an easy out, blaming the heat in the room on the alcohol. They were into the Autumn of their freshman year, and it had gone very well at Strong Forest College. They had each chosen it for different reasons, but scholarship dollars do not lie, and they often sway decisions. Thorin, Dwalin, and she had all been made very generous offers, so they had taken them, easily. Besides, it was a reputable school, a very intelligent community of learners, and the Deans Thran and Bard were not too bad to look at either. Thorin would have hated to hear her say that. So Blue made sure to catalogue it away for future reference. 

The song switches suddenly, Dwalin's iPhone perched on the dock like a bird, it breaks Bluebell Baggins out of her thoughts, crushes her reprieve, and they wait. 

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

It is the first two lines of the Rihanna track that propels her to the spot that Thorin and Dwalin are lying near each other on the floor. 

It is easier than they would have thought. 

 **NEXT MORNING** ,  **THORIN DURINSON'S BED,** **TOO EARLY TO BE AWAKE**

The first thing Blue notices when she opens her eyes is not the arm(s) encircling her, or the clothes littering the floor, it is how her bra and Thorin's belt somehow ended up intertwined on the light fixture. 

Oh. 

 

OH. 

 

The night then unfolds in pieces . . . 

_Dwalin is on his knees in front of Thorin, pulling off his pants, licking up the hard plane of his stomach . . ._

_Thorin is between her thighs, beard soaked, while Dwalin kisses her so deeply and wishes morning would never come . . ._

_Blue has her hand tight around Dwalin, Thorin is panting, and he slips a hand down her jeans . . ._

Around and around and around they go, where they stop, no one knows. 

 

 

 


End file.
